darkening_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Momo Tweedsley
Momo is the third and current host of the element Mind. Appearance Momo bares a close resemblance to her deceased cousin Chira Tweedsley. She has long white hair, with a black hairband and fair white skin. Her eyes are purple, and has star-like highlights in it, that seems to glow in the dark at some points. She wears a pink hoodie, and jeans, the right end is folded to her knees. She has black sneakers as her shoes. Personality Momo is rather calm and looks for the bright side at everything. Even with her positive personality, she may occasionally cry on her own. While she is kind and trusting, Momo is dense at some point, unless she is the first one to show affection or notice. She is also very timid and soft, but she is actually good at combat. She easily blushes. She also treasures her hoodie a lot. Bio .She was born along with her twin brother, Yumo. Unknown to her knowledge, her brother quickly stops being open to her, to the fact that he stayed away from her. Chira, on the other hand, stayed with her. Even her friends sometimes doesn't include her to the list. She would stay alone in her house with her brother that doesn't bother to talk to her. Aside from that, she stays as a loving daughter to her parents, and she tries to communicate with Yumo. Abilities 'Mind Reading '- she can read thoughts from people near her. 'Telepathy '- she can communicate with people via mind. 'Zoolingualism '- she can talk to companions and other animals via mind. 'Memory Reading '- she can read one's memory. Usually, she accidentally reads the mind of the person, finding-out what happened to them without her wanting to do so. 'Mind Control '- she can control someone's mind. 'Psychic Torture '- she can harm someone mentally. 'Living Objects '- with Life's help, she can maka an objects come to life. Others: • Combat - when Momo gets angry, her combat mode comes out. Relationships Chira Tweedsley Momo's cousin whom she treats like a sister. Her death had affected Momo greatly. Momo still stays at Chira's room in the inn, due to the fact that she resembles Chira Yumo Tweedsley Momo's twin brother. A boy who hates showing affection, even to his sister, Momo. He barely shows it, but he cares a lot for Momo, who thinks he doesn't care about her at all. The only things to be mentioned about him as of the moment is that he is very quiet and introverted. More relationships will be revealed once she has met almost everyone... Others * She has the same necklace as Chira, although hers is an amethyst. * Her tears sparkle. * Her eyes glow a little in the dark. * Momo is very dense. She would think Adrear's flirtatious statements are just compliments and praises in a friendly manner. She will only be attentionable if she is the first one to show affection or notice. * YandereTsun's drawing of Momo is located by the side. * Despite the fact that Momo carries the Mind element, she easily forgets unimportant information. * Just like Chira's shopping addiction, Momo herself loves cute things. * Momo still uses Chira's room in the inn. Category:Elementals Category:Mind Category:Characters Category:Humans